rowikicityfandomcom-20200214-history
Discuție Utilizator:Ramesses '
Mocu 26 iunie 2007 17:42 (UTC) Bau! :) Salut! Am văzut mesajul tău de la Cafenea. Păi, cu ce să începi? Poţi, de exemplu, dacă ştii vreo limbă străină să te înregistrezi la Ambasadă. După aceea, îmi scrii şi mai găsim noi, bine? Te salut din nou şi bine ai venit! ;) --Mocu 26 iunie 2007 17:42 (UTC) :Uite, poţi vizita pagina capitalei noastre, Christianenburg şi să propui nume pentru cartierele sale aici. --Mocu 26 iunie 2007 17:51 (UTC) Ba da Ba da, sigur! Poţi veni cu ideile tale. E cam ca la Wikipedia, oricine poate contribui. Succes! --Mocu 26 iunie 2007 18:09 (UTC) No problem Nu-i nimic, nu eşti sâcâitor. Fiind administrator trebuie să răspund. RoWikicity are doar câteva zile de când "s-a născut", aşa că în privinţa primelor 2 întrebări nu te pot ajuta, va trebui să creăm o politică, probabil după ce vom termina capitala. Cel mai probabil, pentru a crea o localitate va trebui să depui o cerere. În privinţa schiţei, e un pic greu la început, dar te vei obişnui. Eu deja m-am obişnuit. Un model ai în cutia mea cu nisisp sau la pagina centrului vechi. Dacă mai ai vreo problemă, sunt aici. --Mocu 26 iunie 2007 18:19 (UTC) Bun venit, Ramesses! Bun venit! Cum sa creezi o cutie de nisip,.. asa: Utilizator:Ramesses '/cutia mea cu nisip.. si pentru un cartier, pentru exemplu vezi Centrul Vechi. Alexandru 26 iunie 2007 19:14 (UTC) :Văd că a văzut Alex mesajul tău înaintea mea. Ţi-am pus pe pagina ta o legătură spre cutia ta cu nisip. --Mocu 26 iunie 2007 19:17 (UTC) Cum Hi, you're already active I see :). You're the first newcomer here, without being asked (I think), so.. how did you get here? P.S. I like you're idea, look at Discuţie:Christianenburg. Alexandru 26 iunie 2007 19:36 (UTC) Re: Buna, dar.. eu sunt Al! :). "Al" la ro.wiki si nl.wiki, Bucurestean la "rowikicity" si "wikistad" lol. Alexandru 27 iunie 2007 11:21 (UTC) :Ok! :). Daca mai ai intrebari, sa-mi spui! Alexandru 27 iunie 2007 16:38 (UTC) Cafenea Am raspuns. Alexandru 27 iunie 2007 17:42 (UTC) Wikipedia Ţi-am lăsat un mesaj la Wikipedia. --Mocu 30 iunie 2007 10:08 (UTC) Navigare Acum poţi s-o modifici? Alexandru 7 iulie 2007 08:37 (UTC) Fair use Vezi Sondaje -> Fair use. --Mocu 7 iulie 2007 20:16 (UTC) Tratat Merci ca-l ai semnat! :). Alexandru 8 iulie 2007 15:45 (UTC) Alegerile Felicitări, acum eşti prim-ministrul nostru interimar! Alexandru 14 iulie 2007 14:26 (UTC) *Vezi RoWikicity:Sondaje#Cost. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 16 iulie 2007 07:22 (UTC) Sondaje Intră aici: RoWikicity:Sondaje şi spune-ţi părerea! Votează: *RoWikicity:Sondaje#Cost *RoWikicity:Sondaje#Limbă *RoWikicity:Sondaje#Culori *RoWikicity:Sondaje#Fotbalul Adlibitan --Tigrul AlbMesaje 24 iulie 2007 07:22 (UTC) Rollback Salut! Ţi-am acordat drepturi de rollback. Să le stăpâneşti sănătos.. :) --Mocu 4 septembrie 2007 23:08 (UTC) :Dacă ai intenţia să facem din nou un wiki activ, pot să-ţi dau drepturi de admin... --Bucureştean 24 iunie 2009 10:16 (UTC) Categorie:Utilizatori Bună ziua! Când mai vii? Sunteţi bine-venit în Adlibita! :) Te aştept; dacă nu revii, voi plânge ;) --OuWTB 27 iunie 2009 07:00 (UTC) (scuzaţi-mă; vorbesc puţin română) Ai scris corect. --''' Ervin '''[talk] 15 februarie 2010 20:05 (UTC)